OCR Begins Night/p2
Erika: “Oh jeez!” Gelatin also flipped up Erika's skirt. Erika: "Baka!" Gelatin: What? You’re gonna be infected, so... (Erika and Eric turns to Eraser, Penelope becomes Pen, Blake and Blanca becomes Blocky.) Icarus and Ceria are finished her transformation into a Ice Cube. Blake: “How could you?!” Blanca. “We are not going to stand around!” Males are sprayed by Ace. Females.... if they had a skirt.... were taken care by Gelatin. Bianca had one, so he flipped it up. Blanca: “How could you?” Blake and Blanca's skin are turned into Red, then Limbs turned Black. Blake and Blanca: “Oh my God this can’t be happening!” Gelatin: One male Blocky.... one Female. Eric: “Oh my god! They transformed into Blocky!” Penelope: “How could you!” Gelatin: What? They witness the TF. Next is Erika and Eric. Erika and Eric's body are tilted and turned into Pink, then Limbs turned Black. Gelatin: A female Eraser, a Male Eraser. This time their clothes do not disappear. Penelope: “I have to find a place to hide!” Penelope then felt strange... Penelope puts herself in a fetal position. Penelope: Ow.... She started to change. Penelope: What is happening to me? Her skin started to pale out. Penelope: Oh my god! Penelope: “My skin is turning whiter by the second!” Ace: Haha! But don't worry, my virus can activate abilities. ObjectTFTGWizard wrote: (I see error) srsly sorry Penelope: “Abilities?” Puffball: I'm floating! Crystal: Me too! Penelope: “What’s my abilities?” Wind blows, but Penelope didn't felt. Penelope: “Why am I not feeling IT.” Puffball: You're not blowing, is that your ability? Penelope: No. Puffball: I felt wind, but your skirt is not blowing too, Pen. Ace : Looks like you don't know your ability. Penelope: “I think I feel weird in my veins? Ace: It's embarrassing to listen to genital words in such a place. 'Pen'elope's (genital) is flatten, hair turned into blue cap. Penelope: “Huh?” Penelope's skirt then flew up. Penelope: EEEK! Then Perry (also Pen) came. Perry: What are these object alive? Penelope: What, what happen!? Puffball: The wind is bent to weird direction! Perry is hitted by virus from wind. Ace: HAHA, It looks like the virus still remained in the air! Penelope's mind is fixed into Pen's that. Penelope: “What’s going on?” Ace: You controlled wind with your ability...? idk Penelope: I don't think that's what I did... Penelope: “I’m a Pen?” Perry is started to Change, no need to explain. Ace: ...Yeah. Gelatin: One Male, One Female. Pen and Pen: “Huh?” Pen (Penelope): Good thing I maintained my skirt. Rere came in. Rere: What the- (ReRe will become Remote) Gelatin flips up Rere's skirt. ReRe: “What did you do?!” Gelatin: Oh! Nothing... ...REMOTE. No need to explain huh? ReRe's voice is changes to weird way, then turned into like Speech synthesizer voice. ReRe: You perv! Marker: Your voice can't prev your anything ReRe: “My voice is not that human anymore? I think I’m becoming remote!” Ace: Correct. ReRe: “Help me!” I have to change back! Gelatin flipped up ReRe’s skirt again, just in case. ReRe: “My body feels...” ReRe: Like a pentagon. Whoops. Gelatin flipped up an object’s skirt. Oh well. ReRe: “I... I... I..” Buttons appeared on her. ReRe: “Buttons?!” Gelatin: Now THAT'S a remote. Pen: Where is Female Marker. Remote & Gelatin: I don't know. Wait, what's happening? Suddenly, Gelatin is controlled by Remote. Ace: I think because of Remote's ability... Remote & Pen(Penelope): "Wind direction"? Pen, why this happen. Pen: ... I knew it. That pen can control wind! Ace: No, he can't. Ace: But she(Penelope) can I think. Pen (Penelope): I cannot. Remote & Ace: Calm down, Pens! Remote can controll someone's action and ability! Marker: Why remote say same thing? Leica came in. Leica (Lemony): What is going on? Leica: “Gotta go fast!” Remote pulls down on Leica's ponytail. Leica: “What did you do?” Remote: Nothing bad, I implore. Leica runs off. Leica feels strange. Leica: “You will never catch me!” Leica: Wait... Ace: Remote? Remote: I can't controll human. Ace: Then what- Leica: “I’ll be not lemon!” Ace: Doesn't work that way. Leica: “I won’t give in!” Remote controlled Gelatin to flip skirt. Remote: Gelatin has infect-flip ability! (Leica doesn't have one.) Ace: It doesn't work like that, my dear. Leica: “I’m running fast as Sonic!” Suddenly, Freese tag sting Leica. Original Fries: Don't do the Sonic speed! Original Book: Me too! Leica: Ow.... Leica: “I’m still running!” Leica sees her legs start turning black. Leica: “Still running!” Leica then fell onto the floor. Leica: “What’s going on?” Leica smelled fresh lemon peel. Leica: “Why am I smelling lemonade?” Leica saw her skin turn yellow. Leica: “I’m turning to a lemon? I must run!” Leica: She can run, but her arms submerged. Ace: Hm, I didn't touch, but air-hold virus... Pen did with wind? Pen: Nope. No virus in the wind. Ace: Sorry, you can't see viruses. Wait, this Freese tag ... got it, few virus is here! But who used this? Leica: “No!” Remote: I gave her the virus. Leica: “Stop!” Freese tag sting Leica and frozen her. Original Fries: GRRR Original Book: ... Category:OCR Begins Night